Planet Punky has $14$ green aliens, $61$ red aliens, and $25$ blue aliens. How many total aliens are on Planet Punky?
Solution: Planet Punky has ${14}$ green aliens and ${61}$ red aliens. $?$ $14$ $61$ Green & Red aliens Green aliens Red aliens ${14} + {61} = {75}$ Planet Plunky also had ${25}$ blue aliens. $?$ $75$ $25$ Total aliens Green & Red aliens Blue aliens ${75} + {25} = 100}$ There were $100}$ total aliens on Planet Plunky. Planet Punky has $100}$ total aliens.